Some Things Never Change
by silverkist00
Summary: The gang went off to college. Ryan and Seth are at osu, while Summer and Marissa are at usc. They are brought back to Newport for an unexpected wedding. Will feelings form once again, or will rage and anger take over? SS RM..rr please!
1. This isn't so fun

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything of The O.C!**

His eyes fluttered and he opened his eyes finding himself buried in his knees on the floor in a bathroom. He could hear the music blasting from outside the walls. A beautiful girl was zipping up her black dress and fixing her hair in the mirror. She smiled at him in a seductive way as she walked out. As the door closed he found himself straining his neck to reach the toilet seat, letting out all the alcohol he had conceded within the last two hours. His knees and body went weak as he pushed himself up heading towards the sink. Feeling the bitter cold water hitting his face, surprisingly was the most refreshing feeling he had had in awhile.

He watched the water run down the tip of his nose and finally running down the drain. Ryan looked at his dripping face in the mirror and wiped it off with the towel. Nothing felt right anymore. Being in college now, it was supposed to set him free from everything. But it just brought back the memories, the memories of, her. Most of the time he would try and take his mind off her by going to parties and getting drunk, having wild and crazy sex. Even while it was happening, he felt sick. His thoughts were drawn off by an emptiness feeling in his stomach, he ran to the toilet again and let out all the pain and sorrow.

He heard a faint knock at the door.

A familiar face popped his head in the bathroom, as Ryan was getting sick.

"Hey man..owch..you okay?" Seth managed to say as he took another sip of his drink.

Ryan looked up wiping his lip; he could barely even see Seth. Everything looked blurry. The music was giving him more of a headache.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." He got up off his knees and went to rinse out his mouth.

Seth looked back out the door into the other room, and then back at Ryan.

He whispered. "How was the blondie..I knew right when we got here..She was definetly checking you out." He smiled as a girl came up and kissed his neck and put a beeded necklace around him, and walked away.

Ryan didn't say anything; he dried off his hands and walked out of the bathroom. The music was unbearable. People were everywhere, dancing, smoking, drinking, and in a corners making out. Ryan wanted to go back to his dorm and go to sleep.

Seth followed him and sipped more of his drink. "Hey man..where you going?"

Ryan was almost out of the house. "Back to the dorm..I can't handle this tonight..I'll walk so you can keep the Rover."

A girl walked up. "Hey Sexy..where exactly do you think your going?"

Ryan didn't turn around. He kept walking, he could feel his ears get hot, they began to burn. Sweat rolled down his forehead and he wipped it as he kept walking. He heard Seth mumble back to the girl.

"Uh, who knows? But, uh, I'm not going anywhere.."

Ryan could already invision Seth's smirk. He began to think of the finals that he had coming up in his classes next week. But once again as he reached the stairs to their cold dorm, his thoughts were moved to something else. The only thing he had been thinking about since graduation..her.

**Right now it might seem like there will bea lot of R/M, but trust me there is tons of S/S also. Please leave reviews and I hoped you enjoyed it so far!**


	2. Using this line

**AN: This chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be, but I decided to split this chapter with chapter 3! I hope you enjoy this, next chapter will be at usc!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of The O.C.**_

As he walked slowly up to the room, he thought about what had been going on with him the past years in college. He opened the door and walked in; a sharp cold wind hit him softly, but put a sting through his body. The room was so dark, all he could see was the red numbers from the answer machine blinking over and over. It read two. For some reason he felt his stomach drop down into his toes, thinking maybe it was, Marissa.

He flipped the light switch and the room became more familiar to him now. He looked over to his right seeing the two bunk beds him and Seth slept on. To his left was a small couch and a small TV, beside that was a stereo. They had both decided to paint their room a dark burnt orange, to remind them of the beautiful Newport Beach they once loved. He walked over to his small desk with a well sized laptop on it. His hand moved slowly to the "play" button on the answer machine.

As the messages played Ryan once again was reminded of his past.

"Message One of Two(it was Kirsten) Hey guys, I was reminding you about Jimmy's..and Haley's wedding..Seth I want you to be dressed decent, and Ryan hopefully I don't have to worry about you. Okay, I will call later. Praying you didn't answer because your studying..(she laughed lightly) We miss you both. Bye..

Ryan smiled to himself hearing Kirsten again. But then he thought about the wedding. He never would have thought that Haley and Jimmy would be engaged, but then again he never thought him and Marissa wouldn't go to the same college. Maybe he would sit this one out and let Seth go. Things have changed between all of them in two years.

"Message Two of TwoWell, I thought you would be the one calling me first..but obviously not..anyways..the other night..well..it was hot..I don't want it to end..not soon anyways..so meet me somewhere or whatever..I will leave you my number for the..umm this is what? The fourth time..anyways..my number is 652-982

Ryan angrily pressed delete as this girl's voice became more annoying as she talked longer. He never called back any of the girls that left him their number. He walked over to his bed and took off his jacket. He threw it on the top bunk, where a bunch of clothes and junk laid. He looked at the dresser in between their beds and it read, 3:20 am. Ryan walked reluctantly to the shower.

As the steaming hot water fell onto his back, it burned deep into him. He didn't take hot showers, but tonight was an exception. He got out slowly, drying off and putting on his boxers and a white tank. He dried his hair with the towel and crawled into the bottom bunk of his bed. As he tried to close his eyes, the door quickly opened and in came Seth and a girl with their lips all of each other. Seth kicked the door close as he led her to his bed.

"Damnit Seth..Can you go to her place or somewhere else?" Ryan turned on the lamp and stared at him sincerely.

Seth let go of her cheeks and kissed her one last time. He didn't even know why he was kissing her, it meant nothing, and he felt nothing.

"Um, Ryan..Shh..She doesn't know." He looked at Ryan in a wide eye.

The girl looked up. "Know what?"

Ryan knew what he and Seth were doing. "Oh, you didn't tell her.."

"I didn't think she would care."

The girl backed off and looked at him weirdly. "What the hell is going on..?"

"Sorry I had to tell you this way..but..uh..I have an STD.."

As Seth finished the girl backed up quickly and left the dorm. Seth walked over to his bed and sat down looking at Ryan.

"Thanks man..you saved me there..I don't even know why I was doing that with her.."

"Seth, we use that line on all of the girls you "accidently" bring back here..sooner or later the whole state of Oklahoma will think you actually do have an STD.."

"Not like it matters.." Seth sighed and laid back on his bed.

"Only here for two more years." Ryan said closing his eyes into the pillow.

"Don't get me wrong..osu has some kick a parties..but its just too far away from home..its like living in a corn field down here.." Seth said not in a sarcastic way.

"I know..I thought it would help me..clear my mind..but it has done the opposite.."

Seth closed his eyes and mumbled as he began to fall asleep. "Tell me about it man.." He yawned and turned over in his bed.

"Uh, Seth?" Ryan said sniffing.

Seth murmered. "Uh huh?"

"Dude, please don't go to sleep without taking a shower, I mean, that party...it was nasty.."

Seth leaned up quickly realizing Ryan was right. "Phew, your right..I'm on it.."

Seth went to the shower and began to think also about Orange County..and what the girls were doing in usc?

**Please leave some reviews! I hope your liking it, as much as I love writing it!**


	3. Thinking of You

**_AN: All the Seth and Summer fans, don't lose hope, I promise there will be tons to come. I am a big S/S fan also! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and leave me some reviews._**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything of The O.C!**

Marissa laid her head back down on the pillow as she saw Summer run back and forth in the room obviously looking for clothes. Summer was doing fine at usc; she had a new love interest and a average gpa. Marissa was actually doing much better than she had been the first six months they got there. She was caught drinking in class, having sex in a classroom while people were out of the room, and trying to bribe a teacher for a passing grade. Somehow she still manages to still be going to usc. Marissa thought by having all these things happen to her, it had helped her learn to grow up and get her act together. But it hasn't. She still drinks, maybe not in class but still a lot, and she still thinks about him, where its sickening sometimes to her. She tries so hard to get him out of her head, but it never works.

Summer walked up to Marissa's bed and modeled a shirt. "Coop, does this look fine.."

Marissa didn't even open her eyes. "Whatever Sum..What time is it?"

"Uh sweetie..Its 12 o'clock..And Ty is about to be here to pick me up.."

Marissa pulled the covers over her head. "Okay..I will be here.."

Summer sat down on Marissa's bed and looked down at her and pulled the covers down. "Are you sure your going to be okay..I don't want to come back to find your ass passed out on the floor drunk.." She smiled.

"Sum, I'm fine..Go have fun with Tyler..maybe whats his name will drop by.."

Summer got up and fixed her hair in the mirror. "So things aren't going to well with him.."

"Oh no..Things are great! They couldn't get any better..I mean hes gone every night with his frat boys and just leaves me here..yeah its perfect.." She said sarcastically.

Summer repolished her lips with her shiny lip gloss. "Well, why don't you come back to the sorority..its so fun Coop.."

Marissa smiled and laid back down. "Right..and then I could bring the beer and we could all play poker..sorry Sum..its just not me..those girls..they are just like..I don't know..barbies.."

"Honey..I hate to break it to ya..but you used to be the barbie..and everyone wanted to be you.." Summer smiled grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, that was before..." She thought back to him.

Summer looked down not wanting to think about them. "Yeah I know what you mean..those boys changed our lives.." She looked down and played with her finger. Thinking about Seth brought so much painand happiness back into her.

"They sure did.."

A couple of knocks hit the door.

"Okay, well thats Ty..I will call you later?"

Tyler slipped his head in the door. "Hey Marissa..Uh you ready Summer?"

"Yeah, bye Coop.."

Marissa waved bye and turned back over in her bed. She thought about her so-called boyfriend Brett and how bad he was to her. But it was the only thing that got him off her mind just a little. She thought about Summer and how happy she was for her. She was dating the top notch student quarterback of Southern California's national champion's football team. But Marissa knew her friend to well. Every time something was mentioned back to Orange County or Seth, she suddenly became uncomfortable and it was if all her walls for that moment slid down. Marissa was the opposite, she spent so much time trying to forget about him, that her walls were always down on him. There wasn't a moment that his name or his face didn't pass through her mind.

Ryan rubbed his hand down his hair as he barely opened his eyes. A song was playing out of there stereo that he had learned to know so well. The song playing so loudly as Seth was putting on his shoes, and looked as if he was in a deep thought, was Screaming Infidelities. Almost every morning Ryan would awake to some kind of emotional song about a girl. He knew it was because Seth was still obviously not over Summer. But also when Ryan heard these kinds of songs it reminded him how things used to be with..her.

Ryan screamed over the music. "Seth.."

Seth couldn't hear him the music was so loud. He was fiddling with his hair.

"Seth!"

Seth turned around quickly. "What?" He said confused, still not knowing what Ryan was saying.

Ryan got up, walking over to the stereo looking sulky. He pushed the "off" button hard and then went back to the bed.

"Come on man..It helps me get ready.."

Ryan turned over and didn't pay any attention what so ever to Seth.

Seth fixed his collar on his shirt. "Don't you have class too?"

"Uh..not til twelve..Please let me sleep at least another thirty minutes.."

Seth grabbed his bag he carried to class almost everyday. "No problem buddy, but I have to go..see ya this afternoon.."

Seth walked out and Ryan took a sigh of relief. Finally, it was quiet now. He draggily picked up the clock on their dresser and stared at it, it was eleven a.m. He grunted loudly and pulled himself out of the bed heading to the shower. Today he was taking a bitter cold shower, letting the coldness lurk on his skin as he got out. He thought about last night, and the girl he had in the bathroom. He put on his tight grey shirt and jeans with a black belt. He smiled to himself trying to make the day seem better. As he walked out of the room he saw a lovely petite brunette girl walk up to him.

"Hey..you remember me..it has probably been a few weeks.." she smiled as she walked past him.

He smiled to her, even though he had no idea who she was. For the past year he had felt as if a ton of bricks were placedon his chest. He took a deep breath as he walked out into the beautiful Oklahoma sky. The sun forming above the hills reminded him of Newport Beach. It reminded him of that day, graduation. The day that began the first and last day of his life.

**Please leave reviews..A flash-back will be in the next chapter!**


	4. The Flashback

**_AN: Ryan and Sethending up at Oklahoma State was just out of the blue, Ryan wanted to get as far away from California as he could._ _When they all come back to Newport for the Wedding, should be up in maybe the next chapter._**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything of The O.C!**

It had been three months since Alex left to move back in with her parents. Somehow Ryan and Marissa's relationship never brewed into love again, even though they both felt for each other, neither of them wanted to ruin the friendship they had developed for each other. Or maybe it was because Ryan had caught her and Trey kissing on Trey's bed in his apartment. Of course it meant nothing to Marissa, but everything to Ryan. She told Trey it would never happen and he tried to apologize to his brother, but he wouldn't accept it. Trey soon left. Marissa didn't want to be the one to chase after Ryan again. She would always hope one day he would come and sweep her off her feet confessing his feelings for her. But wishing was all she did.

Summer and Seth were closer than they were before. It always seemed they never left each others sight. Maybe it was because they were both scared of losing each other again. But everything just seemed right between them, just perfect. They both have grown to actually love one another, even though they have never said it, they knew they meant it.

Their graduation was in an hour. Marissa and Summer had already been excepted to USC. Ryan had already applied to OSU, but hadn't received a letter yet. He knew Seth would probably pick USC with his girlfriend over him, but he didn't mind. He needed to go somewhere else totally different to clear his head from everything, like Marissa. Both of them had already had long conversations about this. She wanted him to go to USC with her, but he knew he couldn't. It would be the best for them, to stay friends.

Seth still wasn't sure which college he was going to go to. He loved Summer so much, but could he leave his best friend?

Seth and Ryan were getting ready putting their graduation gowns and hats on. They were both sitting in the pool house, not knowing this would be the last Ryan and Seth talk in there, before college.

"So..your really not going to Southern Cal..?"

"Naw man, I can't stay up here.."

Seth was tapping his fingers on the arm rests of the chairs.

"You guys will have fun, and I will come visit.." Ryan said half smiling.

Seth hesitated. "Yeah, I dont know"

Seth was interrupted by Summer blasting through the doors and jumping on his lap!

"Cohen..Happy Graduation Day.." She smiled and brushed her lips against his.

"Hey..Someones in the spirit.."

Summer glanced at Ryan. "Hey Ryan, hows it going.."

"Alright..hey uh, I'm going to call Marissa..see if she wants to get a bite to eat before the graduation.."

"Okay.." Seth said as he walked out.

Summer began kissing Seths neck and he began talking nervously. "So, its our last night in Newport for awhile.."

She smiled and kissed his lips, it turned into an open mouth kiss and then they both began to explore eachothers mouth with their tongues.

Ryan walked into the kitchen to find Kirsten sipping her coffee staring at an envelope.

"Is that"

She nodded and handed Ryan the envelope. As he began reading it a huge smile came across his face. He had been accepted to Oklahoma State University.

She hugged him and felt a warm happiness for him. "I really am proud of you Ryan.."

He smiled and went to call Marissa to tell her the news, but then hesitated.

Marissa was in her room trying to look amazing for the event. Her cell phone rang and a small smile came to her face.

"Hey.."

"Hey, guess what?"

Marissa began to feel sick. "What?"

"I got in.."

She hesitated for a long time. "Really that's great Ryan, so that's really it, your going."

He looked down knowing what she was getting to. "I guess so.."

Marissa soon came over and they all went to their graduation together. Kirsten and Sandy took the car and the rest of them took the Rover. The car ride was silent after they had all learned he was accepted to OSU.

They reached the ceremony and were greeted by Zach. They all sat together in a row. The place was set up beautifully. As they began calling out names to come and get their diplomas, Ryan and Marissa found themselves thinking of one another.

Soon all of them had recieved their tickets out of there.

"I can't believe it..thats it.." Marissa smiled and one single tear rolled down her cheek. She wasn't sure if it was because she was happy, or upset.

"Aww, Coop.." Summer hugged her friend and also couldn't hold back the tears. But she knew it was because she was so happy to start a new chapter in her life.

"Okay, here we go..One Two Three.." Seth yelled. And the whole class of 2005 threw there graduating hats in the air. Seth turned around and kissed Summer softly.

"What was that for.." She smiled.

"For a great year.." He smiled and kissed her again.

Ryan and Marissa looked at eachother, with Marissa wiping tears from her eyes.

"So, I will see you before you leave tomorrow..what time is your flight?" She asked now not crying as much. She was fighting them back.

"At 9:15 a.m. But I have to pack tonight, you could come help?"

She smiled slightly. "Okay, I will.."

Soon Kirsten was crying and taking pictures of all of them together and just remembering the moment.

Sandy approached Seth and Ryan. "Honestly, I didn't think you two would make it?" he said sarcastically and smiling, hugging both of them solidly.

Everything had ended and it soon had become 8'o clock at night, and Ryan was in the pool house packing. Seth was in there helping him for the past hour, but he needed to talk to Summer so he headed over there.

Marissa slowly walked up to the place she used to love to come to. The place she used to share all her great and bad memories in. She smiled seeing Ryan through the window of the door. He glanced at her as she walked in the door. Her scent permeated through the room, he loved the warm vanilla smell of her.

"Well, looks like your pretty much done..huh?" She smiled putting a shirt inside of his suitcase.

He did his famous half smile and walked to his counter.

"I made some grilled cheese.." He said smiling widely at Marissa.

She walked up and took a bite. "Hmm, and you still can make them.."

They laughed a bit together and then it faded as they found themselves gazing at each others eyes. She wanted to talk, but she was scared her voice would become weak and all the tears she had been holding back would form down her cheeks. They both had eaten their sandwiches and Marissa went to his bed and sat down staring at the floor. She blinked a couple of times getting rid of the tears that were flooding her eyes. Ryan walked over slowly and sitting down gently beside her. He looked over at her as she stared straight down.

She licked her lips to try and get her mind off the tears. She slowly turned her head facing Ryan, even as much as she told herself that a tear wouldn't fall it did. And it fell onto Ryan's hand that was on the bed.

She whispered in a light voice. "Why is it always so complicated.."

He looked down not knowing what to say, but it was true, nothing was ever simple between them.

"I don't know.." He finally looked at her again.

She whispered. "Please don't go.." The tears began to form faster now.

Ryan just stared at her, what was he supposed to say. "Its for the best.."

Marissa looked down and her lips began to quiver as it became to get harder. "If its for the best..then why does it feel so wrong.."

"Come here.." Ryan wanted to comfort her, he knew Marissa now. He actually understood her more than he had in a long time. He wrapped his arms around her back, letting her feel safe. She wrapped her arms around his neck burying her chin into his shoulder, closing her eyes feeling tears pour down after one another.

Meanwhile Seth rushed over to Summer's. He wasn't sure what to do as of now. He loved her, but he had a gut feeling to go to osuwith Ryan.

He knocked on her door, and she ran to answer it.

"Cohen! Its been like two hours..missing me that bad?"

He walked in with a bleak face with his hands in his pockets, he sat on her bed.

Summer sensed something was wrong and she sat beside him.

"What's up?"

Seth was looking at his feet. "Uh, nothing.."

"Cohen.."

"Its just Ryan's leaving tomorrow..and well hes leaving.." He couldn't even look at Summer.

"And.."

"Hes like my brother..you know..and hes going to coll"

Summer interrupted him quickly. "Wait, wait, wait..We are doing this again..what the hell..are you kidding me Cohen?"

"No, its not like that..I want you to go with me..to osu with Ryan, and get Marissa too.."

Summer looked down and could not believe what she was hearing; she was so hurt right now she was biting her lip trying not to cry. "What have you applied to osu or something, and you never told me..?"

"No, I applied to both and got accepted to both.." Seth now looked at Summer. As he saw the tears run down her cheeks, he couldn't stand it.

"So, your choosing Ryan over me...again.." She could barely talk.

"No Summer, I want you to go with me.."

She sat there for a few seconds looking down and then looked back up at him. "I knew it was too good to be true..I thought we were, well had something those three months..I came back for you from the airport..(she was now becoming hysterical)..and your going to leave me again.."

"Okay, I'm sorry I brought it up..I will go to USC.." Seth said in a harsh voice as just to say it to get her to shut up.

Summer got up off the bed still crying and looking at Seth, she opened the door. "Get out Cohen..and go to OSU, because if I ever see you at USC I will leave.."

"Summer, I'm sorry honestly..I was just"

Summer whispered. "Now, please.."

Seth got up slowly and was about to walk out the door and then he stopped looking at Summer trying to think of what to say. He leaned in to give her a gentle kiss and she moved her head.

"I'm not going through this again.." She said wiping her eyes. "This is really it, and I swear to you Cohen, if you go to USC, I will go to a different school.."

She slammed the door in his face and turned around sliding down her door burying her head in her knees crying hysterically.

Seth stood there staring at the white door. He banged on it.

"Come on Summer.."

She didn't answer. Not at all. He even slept at her door most of the night saying her name and trying to get her to let him in. He soon gave up and headed back home.

It was 4 am and he began packing for osu or usc wherever he was going. He would try and talk to Summer in the morning, he thought it would all get settled.

Ryan and Marissa were in Ryan's bed asleep. Nothing had happened between them, except talking. It soon became to late for her to leave and it was their last night together, so she just slept over.

Seth got up early considering he didn't go to bed until 5. He woke up at seven and took a shower and headed to Summer's. As he walked into her room, she was not there. There was an envelope on the bed that read Cohen. He slowly opened it.

Cohen,  
I'm sorry things had to end the way they did last night but right then, I knew we weren't going to last. I left early this morning and headed for usc. Seth, please don't come after me, I'm sorry but I won't fall back into your arms and you will just get hurt. Its kind of funny actually, I'm the one leaving the note this time. I stayed up late thinking about you, how great of a guy you are, how adorable you are, and how your corny jokes would always make me laugh no matter what.

This brought a smile to Seth's face, but didn't last.

The problem is Cohen, what I feel for you; you only feel half of. I'm not saying that you can't be with your best friend. But all I know is if I would have to choose between you and Marissa at a college, last year I would have chosen Marissa. But after being with you these past months Cohen, it would have been you. Just like you told me, its always been you, even if I don't want to admit it, it has. Maybe we will become friends one day. But until then, thanks for the great laughs Cohen. Oh and I don't really say this much, but Seth, I love you, and try not to forget about me, and I will do the same. Princess Sparkles says the same to Captain Oats.

Love,  
Summer

Seth stared at the letter rereading it over and over, trying to believe it. He was actually going to go to usc with her today. But if this was what she wanted, he wasn't chasing after her again.

He reached for his phone that was buried deep in his pockets. He wanted to let all the tears rush out of his eyes, but he knew it would not do any good. Seth dialed her number quickly and prayed to God she would pick up, and she did.

Seth could tell she had been crying from the way her voice reacted to his call

"Cohen, please don't do this.."

"Summer! You're the one whose doing this..I am going to usc with you..I'm coming.."

"Don't Seth! (she began to cry) Please..I'm begging you.."

Seth gritted his teeth holding back the tears. "Is this what you want.."

She hesitated wiping the tears away from her eyes, and her voice cracked. "Yes.."

"Okay then..but..one last thing..why?"

She began to sob now. "Cohen.."

"So this is it.." He begin to see his eyes get blurry from the tears.

"For now.."

"I love you Summer..God I love you so much..your acting crazy doing something like this.." Summer knew Seth was crying and it made it easier for her to cry too.

"I know you do..and I am so sorry..bye Cohen.."

Summer hung up the phone to leave Seth wiping his eyes, listening to the dial tone.

He went back home holding back all the emotion inside of him and just looking blank. He threw his suitcases into the Range Rover and laid back on his bed. He blinked his eyes and a tear rolled down.

Kirsten knocked.

"You got accepted to osu sweetie.."

"I know, I'm going with Ryan.."

Kirsten walked over to him and hugged him explaining to him how happy and proud she is of him, he didn't mention Summer.

Ryan opened his eyes slowly seeing Marissa's lower back showing from her tank top. He took a deep sigh and got up and took a shower, and got ready. He walked over to her bedside and leaned down and kissed her forehead, leaving her sleep peacefully in the pool house.

Ryan walked out to the Range Rover to find Seth inside leaning his head up against the window sleeping. Ryan tapped on the window.

"Get out man..I have to get to the airport.."

Seth rolled down the window. "I'm going with you, I got accepted..and Summer and I are over.." He rolled the window up and fell back asleep not wanting to talk about anything. Ryan got in and looked at his friend, he knew something was wrong, but he couldn't worry about it right now, he had to worry about his own pain inside. He drove off to the airport.

Marissa woke up to an empty bed, and an empty heart. He was gone and she knew that. Her cell phone rang and she thought it would be him.

"Coop, I'm already here..I had to get away from that place.."

"I will be up there around tomorrow sometime.."

Summer hesitated for a very long time. "Are they gone?"

Marissa stood up putting on her clothes. "Yeah unbelievable as it is, but they are.."

"Mr. Atwood, Mr. Atwood.."

Ryan lifted his head up from his college desk.

"If your going to sleep, please leave my classroom.."

Ryan blinked and remembered that he was back in osu, and he had been there for a year and a half now. "Sorry Professor, it won't happen again.."

**_AN: Yes I know, you wouldn't leave for college the day after graduation, but lets just say their graduation was late! Leave some reviews please.._**


End file.
